


Davesprite & John Sketches

by KaleidoscopeStar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustrations, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoscopeStar/pseuds/KaleidoscopeStar
Summary: A few of my Davesprite and John sketches, because I don't know where else to post ship art.
Relationships: Davesprite/John Egbert, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 68





	Davesprite & John Sketches

[](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/723335544398020618/723699285958328384/Untitled_Artwork.png)


End file.
